


codependency, mutualism

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they are connected, the sky and the ground</p>
            </blockquote>





	codependency, mutualism

tyler is long and tall. his limbs are vines, clutching onto everything he holds close enough to crush them.

 

josh is short and muscly and stubby. he can have no problems, as they all just fly over his small body. he reaches, reaches, and attempts to grab at the stars, but he is never able to reach them. 

 

but tyler, tyler reaches them for him, and reaches all other things that josh needs. like new drumsticks, and tomato sauce for their date night lasagna, and josh's dreams.

 

but josh's dreams, oh, josh's dreams.

 

he used to feel the need for a dream catcher as a child, but now that tyler stays at his house every night, he has no need, no want, for the intricate things his mother's small group makes him every so often.

 

now, tyler's limbs act as the thread that block out his horrible, vivid nightmares and allow only good things to seep into josh's tiny mind.

 

but tyler sways sometimes, sways in the wind, sways with his own thoughts, with the breath of those he loves the most when those he loves the most are hurting. 

 

and he anchors himself to josh, who keeps him in place during stormy weather, keeps him from swaying in the wind and from horrible thoughts about horrible deeds.

 

they are codependent on each other: while josh keeps tyler anchored down to earth, tyler helps him see the sky. and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> im just sad, so, so sad


End file.
